


sorry na

by goldenyoun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Tagalog, seungseok after the u got it moment, soft and fluffy haha
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenyoun/pseuds/goldenyoun
Summary: what happened after seungyoun went to seungwoo instead of wooseok during their u got it performance in kcon thailand?





	sorry na

**Author's Note:**

> • taglish  
• this was written to comfort myself because i was really hurt for an unknown reason when seungyoun went to seungwoo instead of woosoek during u got it and that’s when i started shipping seungyoun and wooseok  
• thankful also i got close with a lot of friends that day hahahaha  
• so yea i shipped seungseok bcos i got hurt  
• first posted this on wattpad so yea just wanted to put it here

soundtrack:  
sorry na - parokya ni edgar

———————————————

"Seok! Seok!"

Sigaw ni Seungyoun pagkababa nila ng stage. Patuloy lang sa paglalakad si Wooseok at inakbayan si Hyeongjun.

"Okay ka lang Kuya?" Tanong ni Hyeongjun sa tila lugmok na mukha ni Wooseok. Ngumiti ng bahagya si Wooseok at tumango.

Nakarating na sila sa dressing room at nahuling pumasok si Seungyoun na hinahanap pa rin ng mga mata si Wooseok. Nakita niya itong nasa sofa katabi ni Hyeongjun. Nakayakap si Wooseok kay Hyeongjun at nakapikit. Pagod na pagod siguro naisip ni Seungyoun.

Lumapit si Seungyoun sakanila at tinabihan si Wooseok.

"Seok." Tawag niya at tinusok ang braso nito.

"Shoo! shoo!" Pagtataboy ni Hyeongjun kay Seungyoun.

"Huh?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Seungyoun.

Hindi sumagot si Hyeongjun. Kahit hindi sinabi ni Wooseok ang dahilan kung bakit para siyang binagsakan ng langit at lupa ay nagets agad yon ni Hyeongjun. Madalas kasi after ng performances nila hyper pa rin si Wooseok. Ngayon lang hindi. Kaya yung iba nakatingin na din sakanila at tila naghihintay ng rason kung bakit lugmok na lugmok ang makulit nilang pusa.

"Ano nanamang ginawa mo Kuya Seungyoun?" Tanong ni Dongpyo.

Naalala nilang lahat yung pagtatampo ni Wooseok dati dahil lumipat ng upuan si Seungyoun sa bus at hindi na sila magkatabi. Ang rason naman ni Seungyoun ay para makapagpahinga ng payapa si Wooseok sa byahe dahil ang ingay nila lagi. 

Gulat at nagtataka naman ang mukha ni Seungyoun. Insert Bobbie's "Bakit ako? Bakit parang kasalanan ko?" here.

"Ay pucha gets ko na." Sambit ni Yohan. "Wooseok lika dito! Hug nalang kita!" 

"Ay gago! Gets ko na din." Hangyul's sudden realization. "Gago kayo." Sabay tingin niya kay Seungyoun at Seungwoo.

"Language Kuya Hangyul!" Sigaw ni Dohyon.

Agad namang nagsorry si Hangyul.

"Guys!" Bigla namang dumating ang Manager nila. "Magshower na kayo tapos may buffet sa kabilang room. After niyo kumain pwede na din tayong bumalik sa hotel."

"Okay po!" Sagot nilang lahat.

"Tara! Buffet!" Tumayo si Dohyon at naghila ng mga kasama. 

"Hoy Dohyon! Sabi mag-shower muna!" Saad ni Hangyul.

"Gutom na ko! Walang shower shower diba Kuya Minhee?" Sinamaan naman ng tingin ni Minhee si Dohyon at nagtawanan sila.

Pumunta na sa buffet sina Dohyon, Minhee at Eunsang. Si Dongpyo at Junho naman ay magshoshower daw muna.

"Huy! Sama ako!" Iyak ni Hyeongjun na nakakulong sa mga bisig ni Wooseok. Pilit siyang kumakawala kaso ayaw ni Wooseok. "Kuya, dun ka nalang kay Kuya Seungyoun yumakap!" Pagmamakaawa nito.

"Ehhhh." Wooseok murmured.

"Seok, I'm all yours." Seungyoun said spreading his arms, handa na siyang yakapin si Wooseok na medyo narerealize niya na nagtatampo sakaniya.

"Hoy Youn iba na yan ah." Pangaasar ni Hangyul. Nagtawanan naman yung iba.

Pinakawalan na ni Wooseok si Hyeongjun. Hyeongjun pat his Kuya Wooseokie's head and he gave Seungyoun a suyuin-mo-na-nagtatampo-sa'yo look.

Wooseok was still sitting at nilabas nalang niya ang phone niya at nag-scroll sa twitter. Medyo nalungkot siya lalo nang makita niyang trending yung nangyari kanina.

"Hoy ayusin niyo Gyul wag ka pabigat." Banta ni Yohan habang nagseset-up sila para maglaro ng ML.

"Wow. Baka si Swoo?" Depensa ni Hangyul.

"Youn di ka sasali?" Tanong ni Seungwoo. Tinuro lang ni Seungyoun si Wooseok at nagets na nila.

Sumiksik naman si Seungyoun kay Wooseok at pinatong ang baba niya sa balikat ni Wooseok. 

"Uy. Ano ba yun? Sorry naaaa." Suyo ni Seungyoun. Wala pa rin siyang idea kung bakit nagtatampo sakaniya ang kaibigan.

"Wala. I'm fine. Pagod lang ako." Wooseok nonchalantly said.

"Seok alam mo, sabihin mo nalang. Wag ka na pabebe diyan." Sambit ni Yohan habang busy pa rin maglaro.

"Ano ba kasi yun? Curious na din ako." Saad ni Seungwoo.

"Wala. It's nothing." Wooseok said.

Seungyoun's still looking at him, pouting. He wrapped his arm around Wooseok. Inaalis ni Wooseok ang kamay niya pero binabalik niya rin.

"Yung sa U Got It ba?" Tanong ni Hangyul.

"Napunto mo!" Sigaw ni Yohan.

"Yohan epal ka!" Inis na sabi ni Wooseok. "Wala nga yon. Okay lang. It's an adlib move naman it's not even part of the choreo. Seungyoun can change it anytime he wants. Wala naman akong karapatan magalit dahil dun. Ang babaw." Wooseok said. 

Nagtinginan lang yung apat. As much as Wooseok says na wala lang yon at ang babaw, deep inside hindi siya mababaw at nasaktan talaga siya sa nangyari. Ang babaw nga naman naisip niya kaya ayaw niya na ring sabihin na sumama ang loob niya dahil dun. He feels embarrassed by the thought. Hindi naman kasi dapat big deal yun pero bakit para sakaniya ang big deal. Naiinis na siya sa sarili niya.

Simula nung gawin yun ni Seungyoun sakaniya may iba na siyang nararamdaman at dumodoble ang lahat kada uulitin ni Seungyoun yung choreo na yun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit. O baka alam niya at ayaw niya lang aminin sa sarili niyang yun nga ang nararamdaman niya. 

"Hala. Tinawag ka nang Seungyoun." Gyul said looking at Seungyoun.

"De kasi, ganito." Pageexplain ni Yohan. Binaba niya ang cellphone niya at sinakripisyo ang laro nila sa ML para sa mahal niyang kaibigan na si Wooseok. Stress na din kasi siya sa pagpapabebe nito. Sakaniya kasi lahat binubuhos ni Wooseok at kinekwento ang nararamdaman nito.

"Simula pa kahapon, paulit-ulit saming sinasabi ni Seok yung plano niya sa UGI ngayon. Kasi diba inulit-ulit mo na Youn kaya sabi niya what if may gawin din siya sa part na yon. Surprise daw ganon. Tapos kinakabahan pa yang gunggong!" Natawa sila except kay Wooseok. "Paulit-ulit siya nairita na din si Hyeongjun. Nanghihingi pa ng advice ano ba daw mas okay na gawin. Tapos ayon mga gunggong din kayo iniba niyo yung choreo eh di hindi nagawa ng pusa yung plano niya. Sabi pa niya 'thing' niyo na daw yun sa UGI tapos wala na nag-iba na." Litanya ni Yohan.

"What?!" Gulat na sabi ni Seungwoo. "Natripan lang namin ni Youn na ibahin ngayon. Sorry na Seok!" Medyo natatawang saad ni Seungwoo.

"Diba ang babaw lang naman? Epal ka Yoh bat mo pa sinabi okay nga lang eh." Sambit ni Wooseok.

"Okay lang pero nagdadrama ka diyan." Saad ni Yohan. Bumalik na ulit siya sa paglalaro.

"Ano ba dapat gagawin ni Seok?" Tanong ni Hangyul.

"Hahawakan niya din daw chin ni Youn tas magtititigan sila."

"Hayop ang wild!" Nagtawanan naman yung tatlo. "Bet ko!" Saad ni Hangyul.

Meanwhile Seungyoun was now smiling and looking at Wooseok.

"Seok, sorry na. 'Di ko naman alam. Sana kasi sinabi mo."

"Pano ko sasabihin eh surprise nga, tanga."

"Aruy! Natanga!" Sigaw ni Hangyul at nagtawanan ulit sila.

Natawa nalang din si Seungyoun. "Sorry na nga." He pouted. "'Di ko naman alam na dinibdib at inangkin mo na pala yung moment na yun sa UGI. Sa'yo nalang ako lalapit next time. Promise."

"Kinikilabutan ako sa mga naririnig ko puta." Saad ni Yohan. Binato siya ni Seungwoo ng towel.

"Matatalo na tayo! Ayusin mo!" Saad ni Seungwoo.

"Tss." Nalang ang nasabi ni Wooseok.

Niyakap nalang ulit ni Seungyoun si Wooseok at paulit-ulit na nagsosorry.

"Taena dumadami na langgam dito. Sa pagkakaalam ko nasa kabilang room yung buffet." Sabi ni Hangyul habang busy sa paglalaro.

"Seok patawarin mo na. Di ka titigilan niyan. Magsosorry na rin ako kasi ako nagsabi na baguhin namin yung choreo." Saad ni Seungwoo.

"Nakikisawsaw ka pa kasi sa love story nila eh." Pangaasar ni Yohan. Binato uli siya ni Seungwoo ng towel.

Lahat sila alam at ramdam na may something yung dalawa. Na iba si Seungyoun kapag usapang Wooseok. At iba din si Wooseok kapag usapang Seungyoun. Yung mga tinginan, subtle skinships, at kung ano ano pa. Si Yohan ang unang nakapansin tapos chinismis na niya kay Seungwoo at Hangyul. Eventually nasense na rin ng iba kasi napaka-obvious. Yung dalawa nalang mismo yung in denial. 

"Hala may love story kayo Seok?" Tanong ni Hangyul na may halong pangaasar.

"What? Wala!" Saad ni Wooseok. "We're all friends here. We're family."

Bigla namang parang may kumurot sa puso ni Seungyoun sa sinabi ni Wooseok. Napabitaw siya sa pagkakayakap niya dito.

Naramdaman to ni Wooseok kaso hindi narin naman niya mababawi yung sinabi niya.

Tumayo si Seungyoun mula sa kinauupuan niya at kinuha yung phone niya. Tumabi siya kay Seungwoo at binuksan yung ML app niya.

Nagtinginan yung tatlong gunggong.

"Alam niyo paguuntugin ko na kayong dalawa." Saad ni Yohan.

"Bakit?" Painosenteng tanong ni Seungyoun.

"Sumasakit na ulo ko Swoo!!" Pagdadrama ni Yohan. Tawang tawa naman si Hangyul.

"Kala ko ba sinusuyo mo yun Youn? Bat sasali ka na ngayon?" Tanong ni Seungwoo.

"Ha? Bat ko susuyuin? Eh magkakaibigan nga daw tayo. Kayo nga di ko sinusuyo eh. Pantay pantay lang." Saad ni Seungyoun.

"Tanginaaaaaa." Malapit na sumabog ang utak ni Yohan dahil sa dalawa nilang kaibigan. Si Hangyul tawang tawa pa rin.

Nagulat silang lahat ng batuhin ni Wooseok ng neck pillow si Seungyoun.

"Aray!" Lingon ni Seungyoun kay Wooseok.

"Dun ka na! Di pa tapos game namin. Pag kami natalo!" Taboy ni Seungwoo kay Seungyoun.

Wala naman din siyang nagawa dahil kahit ano pang sabihin niya, gusto niyang suyuin si Wooseok para hindi na ito magtampo.

"Push ko tong Mid ah." Saad ni Yohan at nagconcentrate na ulit silang tatlo sa paglalaro.

Tumabi nalang ulit si Seungyoun kay Wooseok.

"Wag ka na magtampo Kitten." Yumakap ulit si Seungyoun kay Wooseok.

"Puta tinawag nang Kitten tara na labas na tayo dito." Saad ni Hangyul at tawang tawa naman yung dalawang gunggong.

Hindi nalang pinansin ni Seungyoun at Wooseok yung tatlo.

Wooseok rolled his eyes at Seungyoun in reply. 

"Sorry na nga. Ano ba gusto mong gawin ko?" 

"Lumuhod ka daw sa harap niya." Sabat ni Seungwoo.

"Huy gago! Di ko gusto makanood ng live ngayon. Mamaya may pumasok pa diyan na staff." Sagot ni Hangyul.

"Greenminded amputa." Binato ni Yohan ng towel si Hangyul.

"Tangina niyo sabat kayo nang sabat." Inis na si Seungyoun. Bigla namang natawa si Wooseok. Hindi na niya napigilan.

Napatingin si Seungyoun kay Wooseok pero mabilis nitong tinago ang mga ngiti niya.

"Uy. Okay na tayo?" Tanong uli ni Seungyoun.

Umirap si Wooseok. "Fine."

"Yes!" Seungyoun jumped in triumphant. 

"SA WAKAS!!" Sigaw nung tatlong gunggong na busy pa rin naman maglaro.

Seungyoun then hugged Wooseok at siniksik nanaman ang sarili niya dito. Sobrang clingy ni Seungyoun at alam na ng lahat yun. Pero nagulat si Wooseok nang halikan siya ni Seungyoun sa pisngi nang mabilis.

Napatingin si Wooseok agad sa tatlo pero busy sila sa cellphones nila. Medyo napahinga siya ng maluwag.

"Youn..." He warned. 

Napangiti si Seungyoun dahil tinawag na siyang Youn ni Wooseok.

"Bakit?" Painosenteng tanong ni Seungyoun. "Kilig ka lang eh." Bulong nito kay Wooseok.

Kinurot siya ng pabiro ni Wooseok in return. 

"Ano naglalampungan na ba kayo diyan? Di kami titingin sabihin niyo lang." Saad ni Yohan. Nakatikim naman siya ng batok kay Wooseok na tumayo na mula sa kinauupuan niya.

Si Seungyoun naman ang clingy pa rin at nakaback-hug kay Wooseok. Ang cute lang tingnan dahil mas matangkad siya dito.

Isa-isa nang nagbalikan ang mga chikiting sa dressing room at umingay na lalo.

"Okay na kayo?" Tanong ni Hyeongjun sa dalawa na magkadikit pa rin. Sanay naman na sila makitang clingy yung dalawa. 

Ngumiti si Seungyoun at tumango.

"Binago mo pa kasi choreo ng U Got It eh." Saad ni Dongpyo. Nagulat naman silang lahat. 

"Pano mo nala–?!" Gulat na tanong ni Seungwoo.

"Obvious kaya." Saad ulit ni Dongpyo.

"Lahat kami pagtingin naman kay Kuya Wooseok wala si Kuya Seungyoun dun eh. Obvious kayang inexpect ni Kuya Seok na lalapitan mo siya." Saad ni Junho.

Seungyoun pouted at Wooseok. "Sorry."

"Okay na nga." Wooseok made a face at Seungyoun which made him laugh.

"Kayo na ba?" Dohyon everybody.

"And the one million dollar question asked by Mr. Nam Dohyon." Pagannounce ni Minhee.

Nag-ubuhan naman yung Hyung line. 

"Tayo na ba?" Bulong ni Seungyoun kay Wooseok.

Wooseok glared at him. 

"Pag-isipan ko." Wooseok then smirked at Seungyoun.

"Huy! Mga Kuya kumain na daw kayo!" Sigaw naman ni Hyeongjun matapos siyang tawagin ng staff.

"Tara na tara na! Gutom lang yan." Saad ni Seungwoo at hinila na ang Hyung line para kumain.

————— FIN ——————

————————————-  
Author's Note:  
Hi, top 10 anime betrayals: seungyoun not doing the UGI moment with wooseok. HAHAHAH. Tawang tawa ako sa ganap na yun I even made lots of new friends on twitter so THANK YOU SEUNGSEOK.

please vote, comment & share! it encourages me a lot!!!


End file.
